Verano sin mar
by ISayPurr
Summary: Nagisa los ha arrastrado a todos a una posada en medio de una montaña que no tiene cerca ningún recipiente de agua lo suficientemente grande para que Haru pueda nadar. Y Haru tiene síndrome de abstinencia.


Segundo oneshort de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club *0*

Creo que ya le estoy cogiendo el gustillo :D

Espero que les guste,

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Verano sin mar.**

Haruka volvió a resoplar por tercera o quizás cuarta vez en menos de tres minutos. Recorrió el pequeño patio con la mirada buscando una sombra inexistente.

¿De quién había sido la genial idea de irse de viaje lejos del mar? Rechinó los dientes mientras intentaba lanzarle un mal de ojo al rubio que corría de un extremo al otro del patio molestando a Rei con la manguera. Después de dos minutos se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba. Nagisa era anti- mal de ojos, maldiciones, gafe, etc. Y hablando de Nagisa, Rei y la manguera... ¡solo tenían una mísera manguera y ningún recipiente lo suficientemente grande como para meterse en él!

Haru se dejó escurrir hasta el suelo. Ahora entendía por qué sus amigos no habían querido darle datos del sitio al que iban e incluso habían hecho la maleta por él.

Estaba siendo uno de los peores veranos de la historia, ¡y ellos se iban al centro de una montaña perdida de la mano de Kami-sama donde no había ni mar ni piscina! Por suerte, sólo era un fin de semana. Por desgracia, acababan de llegar y ya tenía mono de agua. Dentro de poco se derretiría, estaba seguro.

Buscó a Makoto con la mirada, ya mucho más calmado y resignado. Si lo iban a obligar a quedarse allí al menos debía tratar de disfrutar, ¿no? Cuando dio con el chico de ojos verdes éste estaba sentado en el porche de madera y se abanicaba. Se abanicaba. Haru decidió entonces que aquello era más que suficiente por el momento y se acercó sin que el mayor se diera cuenta, pues estaba bastante entretenido observando a Nagisa jugar con Rei y a Rei pelear con Nagisa. Makoto dio un salto en el sitio cuando notó un peso sobre su regazo. Miró inmediatamente: la cabeza de Haru. Haru se había acostado sobre el porche y apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas.

- ¿Haru-chan?

- No hagas tanto ruido – masculló el aludido disfrutando del aire fresco que le proporcionaba a los dos el abanico.

Makoto sonrió sin poderlo evitar y pasó una de sus manos por la frente de su amigo de la infancia para apartarle los flecos del rostro. Haru estaba demasiado pálido, a ver si cogía un poco de sol.

Le había parecido bien ayudar a Nagisa en su proyecto veraniego porque tenía muchas ganas de descansar de los exámenes por fin, ¿y de qué mejor forma que con sus amigos? Después del relevo que nadaron con Rin todo había sido entrenamientos, entrenamientos, entrenamientos y más entrenamientos para mejorar para el año que viene y clasificarse también en las individuales, pero Gou estaba siendo demasiado dura con ellos y, aunque a todos les gustara nadar, el único que realmente disfrutaba era Haru por el simple motivo de estar dentro del agua. A él le daba igual todo lo demás.

Movió el abanico con suavidad disfrutando de la repentina paz que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo.

- Makoto...

- ¿Hm?

- Quiero agua.

Los ojos verdes sonrieron con gentileza, llevaba un rato buscando la manera para poder cumplir el capricho de su amigo. Haru no sobreviviría todo el fin de semana sin agua. Y no quería convivir con su amigo desquiciado por el mono.

- Espera un poco más, Haru-chan.

Quiso preguntarle cuánto más, pero de repente su mundo comenzaba a perder consistencia, notaba los ojos pesados y que sus pensamientos se difuminaban. Se estaba tan bien allí...

- ¡Vamos a dar un paseo! – aquel era Nagisa varias horas más tarde cuando la noche ya había caído sobre la posada desde hacía un rato.

Una venita palpó en la frente de Haru mientras se ajustaba el kimono lo suficiente para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedara al descubierto.

- ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Por fin hace fresquito!

¿¡Fresquito!? ¿¡Fresquito!? ¿¡Pero dónde diantres estaban que por el día hacía un calor similar al del mismísimo infierno y por la noche parecía el interior de un glacial!? Definitivamente, era la última vez que dejaba a Nagisa organizar un viaje. Ah, no, que no lo había sabido hasta el último momento. Igualmente, la próxima vez lo organizaría él, decidió.

- No quiero – se cruzó de brazos, firme en su decisión.

- Pero...

- No, me da pereza.

- ¡Haru-chan! – Nagisa infló los mofletes.

- Nagisa-chan, vayan ustedes– Makoto apareció para salvar la situación, como siempre.- Seguro que lo disfrutarán más si no les persigue la cara de mala leche de Haru...

- Makoto – el de ojos azules le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Casi quince minutos más tarde estaban en la entrada de la posada despidiendo a Nagisa que casi tiraba de Rei obligándolo a seguirlo. Makoto bajó la mano cuando los perdieron de vista y se viró hacia Haru que, exactamente, lucía molesto.

- Makoto.

- Sí, sí, Haru-chan. Ven conmigo.

Cogió a su amigo de la infancia de la mano, y como Nagisa hizo con Rei, lo arrastró hasta una parte de la posada que aún no habían visitado. Haru simplemente se dejaba guiar, eran pocas las veces que Makoto tomaba la iniciativa en algo así que...

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par a par y aquel brillo tan característico que surgía cuando se trataba de nadar se instaló en sus iris. Makoto lo había llevado al baño de la posada donde se bañaban y la bañera era... ENORME. Parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo. Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo ya se había quitado toda la ropa e introducido dentro del agradable líquido.

Le sorprendió que no estuviera ni muy caliente ni muy fría. Miró a Makoto que, al contrario que él, se tomaba su tiempo para quitarse la ropa.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Tiene buena temperatura – dijo.

- La dejé preparada antes de ir a cenar, ha debido enfriarse mientras y quedarse en la temperatura ideal – respondió, quedando por fin desnudo e introduciéndose junto con Haru en la bañera.- Esta posada no recibe demasiados huéspedes en esta zona del año por las altas temperaturas así que tenemos el baño todo para nosotros.

Haru asintió y se hundió en el agua. No podía dar más de tres brazadas seguidas, pero era más de lo que necesitaba.

Makoto simplemente se quedó cerca del borde, observando el cielo nocturno por la pequeña ventana que había encima de ellos.

- Makoto.

- ¿Hm? ¡UAH, HARU! – causó un pequeño chapoteo por la sorpresa, pues al mirar a su amigo se lo encontró a muy poca distancia.

- Gracias – apartó los ojos, algo avergonzado.

Makoto sonrió.

- No hay de qué.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha quedado este? ^^

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones, ja ne!

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


End file.
